


Starker Festivals- Milk Almond: Valentines Date

by PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun



Series: Starker Festivals Chocolate Box Event [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Starker Festivals Chocolate Box Event, Starker Festivals Valentines Event 2021, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun/pseuds/PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun
Summary: Starker Festivals Chocolate Box Event. Peter is 18+. Pure Fluff.Slight Mentions of Sex
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Festivals Chocolate Box Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162055
Kudos: 10





	Starker Festivals- Milk Almond: Valentines Date

**Author's Note:**

> Starker Festivals Chocolate Box Event. Peter is 18+. Pure Fluff.  
> Slight Mentions of Sex

Valentines Day just appeared out of the blue, no really, it was just yesterday Tony and Peter were celebrating New Years and now Tony was planning a full date for his long term boyfriend Peter Parker. He never was one to celebrate the cheesy holiday, but his boyfriend loved it. Tony would do anything to make sure Peter was happy.

The morning started off as normal, his boyfriend was draped across him passed out. They pair stayed in bed pretty late on the weekends it usually consisted of endless rounds of mind-blowing sex which had Peter blushing way before the clock struck nine am. But today Tony went on a different approach and ran his fingers through the familiar mop of brown curls that occupied his chest.

This earned a low humming coming from Peter as he woke up. Sleepy eyes peered up at the billionaire as he ran his hand through the curls on peters head. “Mm. That feels nice. What time is it?” He yawned as the sun was shining through the blinds.

“Its about a quarter past eight am, baby boy. I have something planned for us today, so we need to get dressed.” Tony said with a smile. He loved when Peter was tired.

“Plans...?” Peter yawned and sat up. He planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “What day is it? Everything seems to blur when I’m laying in bed with you on the weekends. I don’t want to move.”

“I know you don’t baby but it’s your favorite holiday.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day isn’t it?” Peter smiled. He loved the day. Ever since he asked Tony to be his Valentine a few years prior the man has been slowly opening up to the holiday but mainly peter had planned things. This was the first time he’s ever seen Tony plan something for them. He didn’t mind it though. He was actually ecstatic to see what the older man had planned for them.

“It is. Now go get ready. I’m thinking business casual?” Tony hinted as he watched his boyfriend get up.

“Business casual huh? Sounds like you have a breakfast date planned for me don’t you, Mr. Stark?”

“Maybe. I don’t divulge my secrets.”

“No? You don’t, do you. I guess ill go get ready.” Peter teased as he walked to their joint closet. Once inside Peer began to go through the clothes on the hangers. ‘Business Casual’ Peter thought to himself has he pulled out one of the more casual suits. One meant for their outings on Sundays. The outfit pulled was a pair of black pants with the matching jacket. He rummaged through his shirts until he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist.

“Good choice.” Tony whispered into Peters ear as he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “A red shirt would do wonderfully for this special occasion.” He added as he pulled away and went through his own clothes, stopping at grey pants with a matching jacket. He pulled one of his white shirts from the hanger as well to pull the look together.

“Red. Good thing I do have a red shirt.” Peter chuckled as he pulled his own shirt off the hanger then walked back out to the bedroom and peeled his sleep pants and shirt off.

Tony watched him for a second from the closet then joined him, pulling peter close and kissing him one more time before getting dressed himself.

Peter was blushing by the end of the kiss and pulled his shirt on. He walked back into the closet and grabbed his shoes and Tony’s boots that would pull their looks together. He also grabbed a pair of Tony’s sunglasses then reemerged handing everything to Tony.

“Thank you. You know I was looking at these exact glasses too.” He replied with a smile, taking everything as he sat on the bed. He set the glasses on the nightstand and pulled the shoes on then his jacket and stood up, sliding the glasses on his face and grabbing his wallet and keys too.

“I guess I just know how you want to dress for the day, huh?” Peter laughed and finished getting ready.

“You definitely do. You ready to go? I can’t wait for people to see you on my arm.”

“More than ready.”

Tony smiled and led him down to the garage to his Audi. He opened the door for peter then closed it once he was in. He got into the driver side and started the car then took off into the chilly February morning to their favorite breakfast spot.

“Where are we going, Tony?”

“It’s a surprise. You’ll see when we get there.” He reassured with a smile as he drove into the city.

Their breakfast spot was a quaint little café hidden amongst the big city. It was quiet and well hidden. That was here they had their first date and that’s where tony wanted to take Peter for breakfast. The café had an adjoining bookstore where the two could get lost in for hours.

After a little bit of driving and Tony turning down different street so his boyfriend didn’t see where they were actually going, they pulled into the parking lot of the small café. Peters eyes li up then he recognized the place.

“Babe!” He exclaimed as Tony parked the car and got out, opening peters door, and helping him out.

“I figured we would go have some breakfast then get lost amongst the rows of books.” He smiled as he walked with peter up the front.

“Yes. That’s definitely my favorite pastime. Of course, amongst other things.” He said with a cheeky smile.

Tony chuckled and opened the door for him. The hostess smiled at the pair and led them to a cozy corner that was exclusively private. She set the menus down. “Anything I can get you to drink?” She asked with a smile.

“Black coffee for me. Peter?”

“Oh. Coffee as well with cream and some sugar.” He smiled.

“Coming right up. Take your time looking over the menu.” She replied and walked away.

Tony pulled one in front of him and looked up at Peter. “Let me guess. A bacon, egg and cheese croissant with a side of hash browns, add onions and cheese?” Tony asked with a smile. He knew his boyfriends order by heart. It was the same every time.

“Yes. Hmmm let’s see. You’ll be getting the veggie omelet with a side of bacon?”

“Always.” Tony laughed as the waitress came back with their coffees.

“What can I get for you to eat?”

“Bacon, Egg and Cheese Croissant with a side of hash browns, add cheese and onions for him and for myself a veggie omelet with a side of bacon, please.” Tony informed her.

The waitress nodded and wrote everything down. “It will be right out.” She smiled and walked away putting their order in.

“I was totally expecting some fancy restaurant honestly.” Peter told him.

“Nope. I know you don’t exactly like the lavish lifestyle, so I went with your favorite spot and the place that practically started it all.”

“Thank you, Tony. I mean it, Really. I wouldn’t ask for anything better than to spend the day with you, musing over breakfast, good coffee and books.”

“Anything for you.”

Peter just smiled at his boyfriend as he sipped his coffee. The two could just sit in silence and it wouldn’t even be awkward. They existed together in the mess that the world was and that was what made Peter go.

Tony reached across the table and grabbed Peters hand, squeezing it gently. “I love you, Peter B. Parker.”

“I love you too, Anthony E. Stark. Thank you for making this day anything I could ever dream of.”

Tony just smiled at the man across from him. He definitely changed his life ever since coming into it.

Once their breakfast had come out the couple took their time eating and talking about their week prior to the date. When they were done and the meal paid for, Peter led Tony into the bookshop section and began to go through the rows, pulling books off shelves. He had a love for literature, and he wanted to show Tony that love too.

Tony followed behind him, looking over the titles in Peters arms and hearing him talk about each book, rating them as well. The day went on but to them at that moment time had stopped and the two of them sat at a small table with huge armchairs and discussed the books Peter had picked out. By the end of the day they had bought the ones that had interested Tony the most.

“Thank you.” Peter said as they emerged from the shop with a bag of books in tow.

“Like I said, Anything for you.” Tony replied as they stopped at the car.

Peter pulled tony close and kissed him hard on the lips as their date came to an end. He could have wished for a better date. The day was perfect in every way possible.


End file.
